Love Will Keep Us Alive
by rohoxinfanta
Summary: Trapped in an unbreakable walls of HM, lonely, depress and helpless. What good might happen for Ichigo and Orihime? One-shot IchiHime fanfic..


**Love Will Keep Us Alive**

An Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki Ichigo fan fic [One Shot]

Trapped in an unbreakable walls of HM, lonely, depress and helpless. What good might happen for Ichigo and Orihime?

**Author's Note:** This is my first ever fan fiction in this site (I am more into forums than fan fic and writing). I am quite excited but at the same time nervous because this is my very first. And I don't know yet how readers would perceive my story and my writing. This is a 'one-shot' story so this could be really short. But I've exerted much effort to make this first one a special fan fic. Besides, I am a huge fan of IchiHime, so I thought that it is reasonable enough to make a fan fic about them and to make it something unforgettable. I confess though that I haven't read much of fan fics about this pairing that I like. But it doesn't decrease my admiration to them, right? Lol. Anyway, enjoy reading. And I hope you'll leave a review upon finishing it. The setting is still at Hueco Mundo, succeeding events in the defeat of few Espadas and Aizen's escapade at HM.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're trapped?!" Orihime's trembling words echoed inside Aizen's lair. The notorious Arrancar leader, after a few battles in Hueco Mundo, left his territory for the Karakura Town. Without any further explanation, he as well abandoned Orihime. The victim, upon muttering such horrendous words, fell down on the floor. She cupped her face with her hands. She started to cry, but her knight in shining armor tried to comfort her.

"Inoue." Ichigo plainly said. He looked worried at her reaction.

"We're trapped, Kurosaki-kun. What shall we do? You manage to save me; the other captains fortunately manage to defeat Espadas as well. But in the end, we are the one who lost in this battle…Why?...If only I could do the plan that I thought before, maybe, his evil acts wouldn't go any further. I think it's my entire fault." She sobbed.

Ichigo, while walking towards her, replied: "It's not your fault Inoue. It's nobody's fault. Let's not lose hope though, because Oji-sama and the other captains is out there, prepared for Aizen's arrival and our redemption. He wouldn't let us be trapped here, powerlessly, forever." He finally got near her. He bended down then smooched her back, then her head for comfort. Orihime, in his caress, suddenly stopped crying. Though she was nervous and surprised at the very instant of Ichigo's warm comfort. She tried to look up at him gradually. "Kurosaki-kun…" She whispered. Ichigo smiled back at her, a smile that Orihime has never seen before; a sweet one that Orihime never imagines that he'll do for her; a smile that is the perfect opposite of the evil Ichigo that she once saw. He wiped Orihime's tears. She blushed, and looked down due to shyness. He held her hand. It was cold and quivering.

"I am glad that I somehow stopped you from crying, Inoue." He said mildly. Then he consequently squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." She said, but with a little sob in it. She forced a smile to compensate for the sweet smile he gave to her.

"By the way, what's that plan the you've said a while ago?" He abruptly asked.

Orihime was a bit shocked that he asked that issue, and she was also stunned that she herself unintentionally exposed that dangerous plan of her. "Oh. About that…actually..I.." She responded, uneasily and uncomfortably. She is doubtful if she could say that thing to him or not. She is also afraid on what he would think about that plan of her. Will he laugh at her because of such crazy thought of her? Or will he agreed on her idea as it will be a huge matter for undermining Aizen's evil motives. The first one is what bothers her, that's why she lacks guts to tell him. She closed her eyes to think of some possible excuse to divert the issue, but she can't think of anything. Now, she regretted saying that in his presence.

Within seconds of her silence, Ichigo squeezed her hand again, as if he encouraged her to respond on his inquiry. Orihime opened her eyes widely. _I guessed it can't be help_, she thought. _No need to hide it too, since it's impossible to accomplish it now. We are trapped here as well._

"Ano..." She seems to be looking for some strong words to urge her. She closed her eyes again and breathed deeply. Then she looked at Ichigo. Ichigo on the other hand looked at her intently; ready to listen on whatever things she going to say.

"Just few days after my capture and imprisonment here in Hueco Mundo, and before you and the others succeeded on infiltrating, I thought of a plan to end all this chaos and to undermine or limit if not fully destroy it. Actually, that plan of mine is not systematically and perfectly made. It resulted out of my emotion and out fear; I am so afraid what Aizen could do. I am so anxious on what would happen to the people of Soul Society, to Karakura Town, to our friends, and…" She looked down again; sensing that the next words would embarrass her. "…and to you…" Ichigo, quite aware of Orihime's feelings for him, was not surprised on how he is being the most important person for her. He scooped her left cheek for her to glance directly at him. He smiled at her again, the same sweet smile, but his eyes glowed, that clearly told her tacitly how grateful he is for his essentiality on her.

"Yes. I know. We both feel the same way. We wanted to protect everyone. With all our might. But you know Inoue, what you've just thought is quite dangerous and insane. You have great and unique abilities, but I doubt that it could do something vast and hazardous like that. What if it will result into banishment of your power? Who would be there to heal us? Who will be there to hinder attacks on us? For me, you're the only one who could do that. I can't let that happen; you losing your powers. I just can't." He spoke slowly and soothingly. Orihime, perceiving such utterance as a sign of love, can't help but to be thunderstruck and immovable. Her eyes still pinned on his eyes. _Kurosaki-kun…_ She thought. Ichigo, thinking that Orihime was ill and that she's suddenly unconscious, shook her gently and called her.

"Oy Inoue. You alright?" He asked worriedly.

She agitated, she wake herself from such fantasy of her. "I knew you would say things like that. I knew you would disagree with me. Thought of it as a crazy idea. I knew it. I knew…" She sighed in disappointment.

"Inoue…I don't hate what you thought at all. And I don't say that I disagree on it, right? It's just that, I am afraid what's going to happen to you if you continued it. I can't stand anymore the fact that you've suffered and hurt a lot. For me, its unbearable and upsetting." With such romantic statement, he finished it up with an impulsive embrace. He stoked her long orange hair while hugging her. Orihime, naturally and yet again, caught off guard with his impulsiveness. Her heart began to beat so fast; too much faster that she thought she's going to die in an instant. But she then thought, this is something that she craved for a long time; his warm embrace, his console, everything. So what she did is to hug him back. She wrapped nervously her arms to his torso.

But just a few seconds after Orihime responsive embrace, Ichigo pushed her away slowly. Orihime was quite disappointed for such a short passionate encounter. But she was satisfied, because she, in such simple way, attained one of her biggest dream, to be alone with the only man she adores, she admires and she loves. He took both her arms then helped her stood up. He squeezed her arms softly. Orihime was a bit chilled on it. He then spoke to her.

"Ne, Inoue, any plans while we are trapped here?" He laughed a little.

Orihime was taken aback by such unexpected question. She couldn't answer to him automatically. She glanced on both her left and right side, looking for some idea. _Alone with Kurosaki-kun…What good might happen?_ She supposed. But with a flicker of memory, she recalled that Rukia and the others were here too. "Ooh. Why don't we find Rukia-san and the others?" She suggested. She smiled at him to please him. But Ichigo seemed to dislike what she said. He grimaced.

"Eh?! I wanted to stay here for the time being. You know, I got tired to too. I believed I cannot go any further after all that I've been through. So I am afraid I have no energy to find them." He then detached his hand on Orihime's arms. He turned back to her and head to the stairs leading to Aizen's throne. He sat on the third stair. He was still in his bankai form. He placed his zanpaktou on his side. He scanned the spacious and unfussy room. Orihime felt worried when Ichigo mentioned how tired he was. She thought that he may be not fully healed from the last battle he was into. So she asked out of curiosity on his condition and of course, out of worry too.

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun…" His stared back at Orihime. "Are you alright? Is there something that hurts you?" Her hands clasped to her chest. Ichigo giggled at bit on her wariness.

"Inoue, worry not. I'm fine. Why don't you take a sit beside me?" he then patted the empty space at his right side. Orihime then nodded. She walked towards him then sits awkwardly beside him.

Orihime wanted to say something to him. Confess? She never thought of that thing yet. She wanted him to inform how afraid she is on the situation they are into.

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun…" She suddenly asked. Ichigo looked beside him to listen on what she's going to say. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid." She said plainly.

"Afraid of what?" he asked. He placed her right hand to Orhime's back. Fortunately, Orihime doesn't feel any surprise in it. She was sort of used to it now.

"Afraid on what's going to happen to us here; trapped." She swiftly looked at him, with a look of too much anxiety and loneliness. "What if we won't escaped here? What if there's no means or anything to save us here. What if…" She failed to finish what she's going to say because Ichigo hugged her again. This time, a very tight embrace. Orihime felt breathless.

"Stopped worrying anymore. I hate to see you looking like that. As if you are very lonely with me around. The truth is, I don't mind being trapped here forever. For as long as it was you that I'm with. If you only knew how happy I am to found you. And to be alone with you here…" he squeezed her more.

Orihime was lost for words. Not because of his embraced again but because she felt like fainting. Ichigo's hugged is indeed very tight; he must be longing so much for her that he did something like that. Orihime struggled.

"Ku-ku-rosaki-ku-kun...I…can't breathe…" she protested heavily.

"Oops. I am so sorry Inoue." He let go of her. He laughed and then scratched his head.

She returned the prettiest and angelic smile to Ichigo. Ichigo, surprisingly, blushed upon seeing that smile. He then subsequently felt a strong thud in his chest. His eyes grew, as if he seen a ghost or whatever it is that he never got to see before. He diverted his eyes away from Orihime's. There was a moment of silence. Orihime's heart beat so fast as well. She was actually confused though on why it was happening. Ichigo's throbbing chest still continues. With such total silence, you could imagine the two heartbeats echoed in the still room.

Orihime, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence, held Ichigo's cold hands. She ignored the coldness in his hands. _I am going to confess to him._ _Right here, right now._ She thought.

"Kurosaki-kun…" She murmured.

Ichigo looked puzzled. But waited for what she's going to say next.

"There's something I want to tell you. I've been hiding this for so long…I thought that this might be the right time to tell this thing to you. I hope you do listen. I am not expecting good results from what I am going to say. I am satisfied on voicing it out." She finished. She clandestinely looked at Ichigo, for any reaction. But he was expressionless, motionless. Due to that, she thought to renounce her confession.

"I want to hear it." Ichigo suddenly demanded. _I think I know what you're going to say anyway. I am special to you, right?_ He assumed.

Orihime sighed when he said that. A sigh of happiness? Probably. That aroused her urge to speak now.

"Kurosaki-kun…I…I…" She closed her eyes. And unconsciously hardened her grasp at Ichigo's hand. "I love you." She finally said. _I shouldn't have said it._ She regretted. There was another moment of deafening silence.

Ichigo tried to escape from Orihime's grip. Orihime thought that it meant he didn't accept her love for him. She looked at his face. She wanted to cry. But she is resisting it. _I am not expecting the same from him right? So why do I need to cry? _She introspected.

However, beyond her expectation, Ichigo grabbed Orihime's face then he kissed her. Orihime's tears shed. It was now because of his kiss, her special someone's kiss. It started with a short and plain kiss, but Ichigo grew aggressive. He hugged her more tautly and so was she. It lasted for quite a very long time, until Ichigo gave up. He sighed for a moment, as if he has been underwater for a long time.

"Thank you, Orihime." Then he stroked her hair. Yes, he now called her by her first name. "I never regret being here with you today or for eternity. It may seem that it would be difficult for us to survive this nightmare but I assure you…your pure love and my blossoming feelings for you will keep us alive." He grinned. Orihime sobbed from her tears of joy. She wiped the tears that's been pouring from her eyes. And smiled at him.

"Now, where were we?" Ichigo inquired. Orihime was clueless on what he was talking about?

"What?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. A kiss." Ichigo evoked. Then she grabbed Orihime again then they lip locked once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I just recently realized that writing probably a sequel for this story is quite interesting. So for those who already got to read this story, sorry for not telling this earlier. I hope that there would be possible way to have you inform about this update. I already thought of the possible new story. I just have to work on it now. ^_^


End file.
